At your best
by Paulluvssteph
Summary: A one-shot also my first one-shot song fic about my favorite couple... At your best by Aaliyah


I own nothing, and I hope you all can understand that I've changed some things…

2000 (During the love triangle)

**When I feel what I feel**

**Sometimes it's hard to tell you so**

**You may not be in the mood to learn what you think you know**

**There are times when I find**

**You want to keep yourself from me**

**When I don't have the strength; I'm just a mirror to what I see **

"Hunter please, baby talk to me" She said tears running down her face

Her husband was walking out on her, Stephanie pleaded but it did no good he still walked out of their front door, out of their home and out of her life. If only he knew that he was the only man for her. Kurt's kiss didn't mean a damn thing to her; he continued to walk out without hearing her side.

Hunter was hurt; his wife had kissed another man while he was out there finishing the match for her and lover. It was raining outside but he sat in his car in front of the house. He didn't want to face her, he was afraid that he would say something he really didn't mean.

Stephanie ran outside and sat in the car next to him. Her face had drops of water on it. Though it came from the rain he could tell she had been crying.

"Baby I'm sorry for not telling you about the kiss, but I didn't want him to kiss me, baby you have to understand."

"I… I don't know what to say Steph"

"Say you believe me, say you love me and that you understand that the kiss meant nothing"

"If it didn't you would have told me Steph"

"I didn't want you to get upset Paul"

"Well you failed"

"Look baby, you're the reason I haven't broken down… you keep me at peace not to mention motivated… please baby I'm begging you not to ever feel that I would love another man, and if I did fall in love another man he would have to be exactly like you.

After that was said Stephanie leaned in and her husband with all the passion she had in her body.

"I know something Kurt can't ever do Steph"

"What is that?"

"He can't do this"

"Oww Hunter, baby don't stop

**But at your best you are love**

**You're a positive motivating force within my life**

**Should you ever feel the need to wonder why**

**Let me know, let me know. . .**

2002 (After the return of The Game)

**When you feel what you feel**

**Oh, how hard for me to understand**

**So many things have taken place before this love affair began**

**But if you feel, oh, like I feel**

**Confusion can give way to doubt**

**For there are times when I fall short of what I say,**

**What I say I'm all about, all about**

"Steph, please leave me alone I'm training" Hunter said lifting weights in his home gym

"Baby it's ten o' clock, just come to bed"  
"Steph I'm training to win this thing at the rumble so if you don't mind" Hunter replied back completely irritated.

Sure Hunter was putting his career ahead of his wife and he really didn't mean to, but as far as he was concerned she could wait soon he would be champ and if he was happy she was happy.

Stephanie was becoming to feel more and more neglected as the weeks passed on… She had tried everything but she could still feel her marriage fading away.

She did the unthinkable she lied to him about being pregnant… What was she going to do in nine months he expected to see a baby…? However he did begin to pay more attention to her… Maybe this could work.

The night she told him about the "baby" was the night he made the most passionate displays of love since the beginning of their marriage and even then it was more of a lust. After their love making Paul wrapped his arms around his wife keeping one hand on her belly.

"Baby"

"Yes Princess"

"I don't know how to say this"

"What did I do something wrong"

"No baby it's not you it's me"

"Huh"

"I'm not what I say I'm all about, I've been… confused about if you love me or the baby"

"Steph" Hunter said sitting up "I love you both at your best or not and don't you ever feel that you that you're not love because to me you are.

**Tell me what it is (Tell me what it is)**

**There's no need to make believe**

**(Make believe, no need to make believe)**

**Look beyond your own (Look beyond your own)**

**Try and find a place for me**

**(try to find, find a place for me...)**

2003 (The wedding)

"_**Both Hunter and Stephanie had written their own vows, Stephanie" said the minister**_

"Hunter I never thought that you would be here standing in front of me, I know I messed up but… I love you baby with all my heart… I really love you… Tell me what it is about this love we share to make continue to draw back at each other… I don't need to make believe because my prince charming is you.

"Baby you look absolutely beautiful today, as always… And like you said I guess we're two magnets, we always come back to each other with is strong force… I know I've been selfish but I'm just happy that you found that place for me in your heart again"

With that said Paul and Stephanie kissed passionately.

"_**I know pronounce you Husband and wife again… continue to kiss the bride"**_


End file.
